


bunnies don't lay eggs...

by DandelionSea



Category: Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: Breeding, Bunny Skeletons, Easterposition, Easterpostation, Eggs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Wolf Skeletons, easter fic, kemonomimi skeletons, noncon, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionSea/pseuds/DandelionSea
Summary: Red is a wolf who gets himself captured by a special bunny.Isn't this supposed to be the other way around??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is HEAVILY based off of [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny) and [DeckOfDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons)'s kemonomimi skeletons and bunny skeletons. And this was edited by the very talented [JellyFicsnFucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks)!
> 
> Also I finished this just in the nick of time for Easterpostation!! <3 So plz enjoy this fucked up Easter story

“uh… heh. well, this isn’t exactly what I was expecting…?”

When Red found himself dangling from his ankle in some strange magic-rope trap, his first thought was that some human hunter had caught him. Though, in hindsight, it was pretty suspicious to see a human trap using magic. Very few of them actually have the talent to pull that off, and those that do typically are too stupid or arrogant to use it. Magic is something only lesser creatures use, after all.

But that is besides the point; this trap clearly belongs to the rabbit sitting nose-to-nose with the dangling wolf. The magic radiating off the creature exactly matches the rope currently cutting circulation from Red’s ankle.

Red could almost laugh. Leave it to him, a _wolf,_ to get caught by a _rabbit_. He has never been more grateful that his brother isn’t anywhere near by – if he _ever_ found out about this Red wouldn’t live this down!! Hell, he hopes that Alphys’ camera is facing the other way; he wants absolutely no evidence that this happened when this is over.

The rabbit leans forwards, its tiny whiskers brushing against Red’s maw as it takes in its captive. Red has to clamp his jaw shut not to giggle at the sensation, nose twitching as the blue fur taps against his nostrils. The rabbit leans back, putting a fluffy paw to it’s mouth to stifle a laugh.

“haha, laugh it up – i bet yer a real funny bunny!” Red snaps, cheeks dusting with blush as he struggles to get himself free. Honestly if the situation were happening to literally anyone else Red might find it kinda ( _extremely_ ) hilarious. “now, why don’tcha lemme down right now and maybe i won’t eat ya.” Red growls.

The bunny laughs, shaking its head no. “Why would I do that after I put in _all_ this work to capture you?” He says hopping out of Red’s line of sight. The wolf tries to twist his body in a vain attempt to keep eye contact with the smaller monster, who seems to be examining Red’s tail.

“what, you suddenly turn carnivore, bud? i don’t know if you got the memo, but we wolves are supposed to be capturin-“ Red cuts off with a yelp as his tail is suddenly yanked. The bunny’s delicate paws working their way over his fur aren’t exactly _unpleasant…_ it only takes a few strokes before Red feels the urge to pur hit him strong. “hey- HEY!” Red jerks, pulling his tail back and tucking it safely between his legs.

“Sorry, Mr. Wolf,” The bunny says, not sounding very apologetic at all. “It just seemed so soft and fluffy… like a winter scarf!” It sighs dreamily, paws pressed against its cheeks. “I’ve wanted to touch this fur for so long now…”

Red has to repress a shudder at the description of his tail. It wasn’t uncommon for captured wolves to be skinned and turned into clothing… Red isn’t sure if the wording was intentional or not, but something about this bunny tells him that he shouldn’t so quickly lower his guard.

“yeah well,” He says, following the bunny cautiously with his eye lights as it steps back into his line of sight. “what’d ya want, funny bunny? captive audience for yer tight five? i’m all ears” Red chuckles, putting his hands up to his fluffy, oversized ears. Hopefully he can get friendly enough with his ‘captor’ to be set free – and then he’ll eat this fucker and go _home_. “but… uh… could’ja let me down first? if i had blood it’d be rushin’ t’ my head by now…”

The bunny once again shakes its head. “Sorry, Mr. Wolf – But I can’t trust you just yet.” The rabbit hops back towards the bushes from which it emerged, pulling out a small wicker basket that had been hidden within the leaves. Red can just make out something colorful and round within the woven confines. “But I do need your help for something _super_ important!”

The sinking feeling in Red’s non-gut only grows. “uh… not that i don’t love helpin’ out a pal… uh… what was yer name again?”

“Blue!” It chirps happily. Well, it’s a fairly appropriate name given the smaller monster’s fur and star-shaped eyes…

“blue…” Red continues. “but i really should be gettin’ home; my bro’s gotta be worried about by now.”

“Oh, that’s just how brothers are – always worrying over nothing,” Blue cuts him off, turning back towards the basket and searching through the round objects. “Why just this morning my brother would hardly let me out the door, worried sick I’d get myself hurt!”

Red listens to him ramble, feeling his hope of reaching a quick and peaceful resolution fade. When Blue reaches a pause in its speech Red tries once more to reason his way out. “...plus there’s dishes to do… laundry to put away-“

“We both know that you don’t intend to do chores, Red,” The rabbit says, its eyes suddenly sharp with an edge more suited for a wolf than a bunny. Red swallows, instinct telling him that something is gravely wrong about this bunny.

“and… uh… how exactly do you know my name?” Red asks the bunny, who has now completely turned away from him. Blue doesn’t respond, humming up a cheery tune as it searches through the basket, examining what Red can now see clearly is painted eggs. “have you been spying on me?”

“Oh good heavens no!!” Blue defends, turning around with a pink polka-dotted egg clutched to its chest. “No no no, it’s not _spying_ or stalking or anything unsavory like that.” it assures without much comfort actually reaching the captured wolf. “You are my new mate! It is only natural that I would want to learn more about you.”

Red has only felt at a loss for words a handful of times in his life. He is something of a loudmouth and most would say that there isn’t a situation the world could throw at him that he wasn’t some how prepared for. But somehow Red had never given much thought as to what he would say to a psychotic rabbit claiming to be his new mate whilst holding him hostage. Strongly enough, that scenario never took up much, if any, of his thoughts until now.

It isn’t until the rabbit starts touching his tail again that he finds his voice.

“hey, hey hey!” He protests, thrashing to gain purchase for his tail. This time the rabbit holds on tight to the appendage. Red only has one foot to strike out, and the bunny luckily (strategically) positioned himself on the opposite side of his free ankle, making it impossible for Red to get a good shot in. “now wait just a second!” He snaps, forcing his chin up so that he can see the rabbit. “what do you mean by _‘mate’_?” He spits.

“Well… I mean mate?” The rabbit shrugs, brushing Red’s tail to the side. “Someone to love, and cherish – til death do us part?” its fingers suddenly rub against Red’s pelvis, magic sparking at its fingertips. A horrified-aroused shudder rushes through Red at the sensation. “Someone to carry my kits~?”

“ngha…” Red opens his mouth to protest – probably loudly and with many swears – but he is cut off yet again as the rabbit’s fingers work over his sensitive bones with magic. Its pleasurable intent washes over Red like a storm, chasing out his coherent thoughts and words as he is violated by a _bunny_.

“Are you understanding me now, Mr. Wolf?” The bunny asks in a smooth, velvety voice. Something about the tone sends Red over the edge, his magic popping into existence and forming an entrance at the other’s will. The bunny’s fingers dig inside of Red’s magic, bringing him closer and closer to climax as Red yelps and moans, kicking out yet again with his free leg.

“q-quit!!!” He snaps, trying desperately to sink his claws into the rabbit’s face. “stop! fuckin’ _no_ asshole!!!” His paw finally meets the other’s face, sending him backpedaling as Red rushes to cover his shame. He growls as the bunny slowlys stands again. “look, ya lil’ creep - i don’t want nothin’ t’ do w’cha.” He snaps. Blue’s ears suddenly droop, and on someone else Red might actually find some pity in his soul for that sullen expression. He takes deep breath, clenching his fists in an attempt to reign in his anger. First thing’s first - get the fuck down from this trap. “now kid… how’s about this…” he says in a low, soothing growl. “ya wanna play mates? that’s chill… but first ya gotta lemme down… so we can… uh… get to know each other…”

The little bunny’s cheeks puff out indignantly. Red actively resists rolling his eyes as the rabbit stalks forward, decorative egg in hand. “We can get to know each other later!!” He says, pressing its free palm against Red’s opening, causing the wolf to howl in shock. “Right now I gotta make sure you become my mate!!”

Red closes his eyes, taking deep breaths to reign in his arousal. Despite the situation being so _so_ bad, physically the touch is really nice. Red hasn’t really experimented much with this set of genitals before; mostly when he did it was to compare them against the ones he saw in magazines. Red wouldn’t have thought it were possible to get so aroused in so little time. If only he actually fucking wanted to be touched right now.

Before he can work up another struggle something large presses between his vaginal lips. Red gasps, a strangled, choking moan passes his teeth as his cunt is suddenly filled with something unnatural. It’s smooth and almost plasticy… did that fucking rabbit just put a _toy_ inside him?? It feels like he’s fucking a walnut, and despite his slight arousal he isn’t wet enough for it to pass easily inside of him. He clenches down as hard as he can, despite knowing it will only hurt him worse. He needs this thing _out of him_ _right now._

“Don’t do that!” The rabbit scolds. “You’ll break it - and trust me you won’t like that!” Somehow Red had completely forgotten about it for a moment. Gosh what a wonderful few seconds those were. Red then makes his worst decision yet by opening his eyes and glancing up.

_Holy shit…_

Red can feel his lunch coming up as a shudder rattles every single one of his bones. The egg… the colorful, pink egg, is now lodged halfway inside of him. He gags and struggles, his foot _burning_ as he jerks against the rope, whining in panic at the disgusting sight.

“Hey! Hey hey hey… shhh…” Blue’s voice suddenly pulls Red’s attention, its fluffy paws gently caressing Red’s cheeks. It wipes away a tear that Red hadn’t even noticed yet, locking eyes with the captive wolf. “Relax… it’s just an egg…”

A million questions run through Red’s mind - though first and foremost:

“WHY!?”

Blue laughs, doubling over as if this situation is the funniest thing in the world to it. Which just brings Red’s rage to the surface. How fucking _dare_ this rabbit make a fool of him! Forget eating him - when Red gets out of this he is going to make that thing _suffer_. Growling and thrashing Red reaches up, trying in vain to dislodge the egg from his cunt. Unfortunately Red hasn’t ever been one to exercise, especially for fun, and before he can get a good grip around the intruding object he is forced slack by his own inability to hold the sit up position.

Blue’s laughter seems to have died down, it’s creepy rabbit eyes locking with Red’s as its hops forward to meet his face. Red growls when it kneels, his muzzle just far enough away that he can’t snap the fucking thing’s neck.

“Don’t worry - I’m going to take good care of you,” It says, reaching forward slowly as if to caress Red’s cheeks. The wolf snaps, thrashing when he inevitably misses. His head feels foggy - between the panic, the ungodly pressure building up on his leg, and the ultimate violation of his personal space, he goes limp, eyes half massed. In the back of his mind he can hear Blue giggling one more, pressing a quick peck to his lips before hoping back out of Red’s sight.

Well… of all the fucked up nightmares Red has had in his life, this takes the cake. Good thing he normally wakes up around the time he feels like he’s gonna die… maybe boss is already up, cooking breakfast (it better not be fucking eggs…) and soon he’ll barge up into Red’s room, demanding his lazy brother get up and make himself useful in the kitchen. Red closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. Yep. Any minute now… he’ll wake up… he’ll wake-

Red howls with a moan as a fluffy finger rubs against his clit, his free leg twitching involuntarily as the egg is slowly pushed further inside of him. His moisture slickens the way at least a little for the decorative orb so it isn’t painful, though Red isn’t entirely sure how his leg hasn’t come off by now. The strain has his bone pulled taut and Red knows he won’t be walking right on that for at least a week.

“Aw I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” The rabbit says, its voice a cruel mockery of sympathy. Though it does truly sound apologetic… maybe in some twisted way it really does feel sorry - not that Red cares. He just wants to go home. For now all he can do is moan and sob as the rabbit’s fingers continue to toy with, pushing the egg all the way inside of him with a wet and disgusting ‘ _pop’_. Maybe it’s just him thinking about it, but Red is sure that he can feel the extra weight inside of him now.

A quick, ill advised glance up allows Red to see the egg resting comfortably in his womb, and the sight is what breaks him. Red sobs. He doesn’t even remember the last time he cried and now his entire body is shaking as he wails, knowing that he is way too far out for anyone helpful to hear him. The rabbit only makes things worse, it's fluffy paws resting on his cheeks and shushing him.

“I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to hurt you,” It says in a hushed, soothing tone. In some other situation that tone might have seemed nice, but as it is the sound is horrifying and more than a little creepy. It just makes Red crying worse.

“ _yes you fucking did!!”_ Red sobs, his hands extending to throttle Blue - but the Bunny stands too close for Red to land an attack. It suddenly moves, pulling the hung wolf into an embrace. Red struggles, unable to enjoy the touch as he whines and pushes and struggles.

“I’ll be more careful with the next ones, I promise,” Blue says just above a whisper. Red shudders, unable to process that statement for almost a solid minute. It isn’t until the bunny disappears over to the basket that he finally hears what was said.

“n-next... ones…?” He asks, dread creeping into his voice. The bunny nods.

“Yep! I brought a full dozen with me,” It chirps, selecting another egg from it’s basket. This one is yellow with blue zig-zag stripes. They almost look like children’s toys…. “Though if we need more my brother said he doesn’t mind pitching in some of his…” Blue looks over Red’s stomach, examining it closely. “But I think twelve will be enough.”

Red whines, finding all of his energy suddenly gone as he goes limp. Of course he would be the type to just lay back and take this treatment… if boss were here he would fight every second. He would trash and kick and scream and when he got free there wouldn’t even be dust left of this creep. His brother is so cool… but Red isn’t. Red is weak, and lazy, and the moment something becomes difficult for him he gives up completely.

It is unexpected, though not all that shocking, when something long and wet pokes at his summoned entrance. Red shudders, clenching down at the sudden intrusion - though he doesn't fight to stop it. For starters, there isn’t any point, as this bunny clearly has the advantage (for now). But also… if this is really going to happen _twelve more times_ (angel above please no) it would be better if his body were prepared.

So Red allows the sloppy oral, forcing himself to relax and enjoy getting eaten out by the creature that _he_ was supposed to be eating. God… this whole situation is so fucked up… and yet, if Red steps back and allows himself to examine it from a far; kinda hilarious. Maybe in a few years - or decades, _life times_ \- Red wil be able to look back and laugh at just how ridiculous this all is. Maybe.

Though while this is happening Red does have some questions, and since he would rather not be thinking about the fucked up shit happening to him he decides to at least try to vocalize those. “s-so, uh…” Red starts, attempting to clear his head enough to form coherent sentences. “i-is there any reason that y-you’re planning to… to…” Fuck why does this have to feel so good. Focus. Focus. “s-stuff me fulla eggs?” There has _got_ to be a pun here. Seriously - eggs are the single most punable food; but between the ongoing trauma and mixed sensations fogging his head Red really can’t think of one.

Blue kinda has its mouth full at the moment, though it pulls back after a second. Its long, rough tongue snakes out of Red’s hole before it speaks. “Well, you’re my mate!” It says, as if that should be obvious. “So of course you’re going to carry my eggs!”

Uh. What?

“bunnies… don’t lay eggs though…?” Red says, absolutely dumbfounded by that answer. So far he’s just assumed this is some kind of seriously fucked up sex thing - capture some poor, helpless guy and shove eggs in him against his will. Might even make for a good (if not seriously fucked up) prank. But… living eggs?

The rabbit laughs again, and Red thinks if he has to hear that sound _ever again_ after today he might just go insane. “Of course not silly,” It says, booping Red’s nose playfully. “But I’m not just a bunny… I’m an _Easter_ bunny!”

…

So boss is gonna wake him up any second now… Red really has been sleeping long enough now.

“uh… heh… the fuck????”

Red can’t even properly phrase the plethora of questions that statement raises, going slack in shock as he stares at the blue rabbit torturing him. Blue meets his eyes once more, sincerity deep in its eyes. Red doesn’t feel he can meet that horrid gaze, yet he can’t look away as the creature goes back to lapping up Red’s underside. The eye contact is held for an absurdly long time, resting between them until Red finally notices that he has started to come.

He can’t hold back a moan as his legs tense, bringing his attention back to the strain in his other leg. The pleasure doesn’t last long once as he can feel the magical ligaments between his bones begin to tear. If he doesn’t get down soon his leg really _will_ fall off.

“u...uh bl-blue…” He says, looking back up at his supposed ‘mate’. The rabbit looks back, flecks of red still caught in its muzzle. Red represses a gag at the sight. Gross… “c-can ya lemme down…” he says, eyelights flashing up to the bone still caught in the snare. The joints between his tibia and foot have started to glow red - a sign of the obvious strain. The bunny looks between Red and his ankle, debating, before it finally shrugs.

“I guess I should let you down,” It says, hopping over to the tree to release the latch keeping Red up. “It isn’t fair that you have a _leg up_ on me! Mwhehe!”

Aw hell that was a good one… why didn’t Red think of that?? Probably because he was too busy being molested. Still - he might kick himself later for not coming up with that one first.

At least his mind can be taken off his crippling shame now that he is being lowered down from the trap. The world seems to spin round and round, Red slowly reorienting himself as he is gently lowered to the soft forestry moss below. In hindsight (heh. hind. leg. hind leg… see, he’s still got it!!) he probably should have realized that his leg would burn like fuck even after he was let down - but he certainly wasn’t ready for the fire that coursed through his entire being when he finally touched down on the floor. Red has to hold his teeth tightly together, stifling a whine as he squirms, waves of hot agony washing over him. He goes in and out of being able to see as his head pulses with the new sensation. He almost misses the discomfort of being suspended in the air - at least it wasn’t outright painful!!!

When his hearing slowly returns Red is able to open his eyes and look up and see the rabbit’s mouth moving.

“Shh… good wolfy… it’s okay… I’ve got you.”

Red notices a pressure on his soul, realizing belatedly that the rabbit must be holding him down with blue magic. Of course - it’s a skeletal type monster, so it has gravity magic. Wonderful. Experimentally Red tugs at his own magic, finding that the snare on his leg is still draining him. So even though he is on the ground there is still no escape.

Despite the crippling agony, Red still faintly hopes this is all just a bad dream.

“Well, let’s keep going then!” Blue says cheerfully, it’s fluffy tail wagging behind it. One might call it cute… if said one wasn’t in Red’s position, of course.

Red sighs, laying his head to the side and closing his eyes. The pain had died down once more to a just bearable throb - hopefully that will be strong enough to block out any sensation of what’s happening to him.

But of course it isn’t - no that would require the universe having _mercy_ on Red and why would it _ever_ allow that to happen when there is more suffering to be had!! Red groans as his lips are unfolded and a new egg is slipped inside of him - this time with ease due to the slick coating his insides. It still isn’t comfortable - the egg is far too big and it feels unnatural. Could these really be from that bunny?

“w-what…” Red starts, keeping his eyes firmly shut. “what exactly are those things made off?” They really do feel like plastic - but a touch warmer. As if they had been held in someone’s hand for a really long time. The bunny pauses to select the next egg before holding it up for Red to see. Slowly, the wolf opens his eyes - this one is blue with stars that match Blue’s eyes. When his eyes focus on it for more than a few seconds he is able to actually examine them for once. They shine like plastic, but upon further examination it is most certainly dried, solidified magic.

“o-oh…” Red mutters, unable to think of anything else to say to that. He tries desperately to think of something - anything that can postpone the orb from being shoved inside of him - but he draws a blank and Blue returns to Red’s backside.

“Please relax,” Blue says, toying with Red’s genitals once more. He really wishes it wouldn’t do that. “We’ve still got a bunch more to go - and I want to get you home in time for dinner!”

“home?” Red asks, daring to hope that he will be set free after this is all over.

“Yep! Just a few more than then you can go home!!”

Red takes a deep breath. Okay. So this isn’t so bad… sure, it’s awful in every sense of the word, but he isn’t dying… he isn’t even morbidly injured or harmed. He can survive this, go home, and then he and his brother will figure out just how to take care of this problem (after Boss has a good, long laugh at Red’s expense. It’s not like Red would blame him for that) and when it’s all over and done with they will track down this so-called Easter Bunny and rip its guts out through its mouth. Yeah. That’s a nice image.

Red decides to focus on that fantasy as the next seven eggs are shoved in him, one after the other. He stops looking after the fourth, no long curious as to what the stupidly decorative things look like. They are awful and hopefully this will be over with soon so he can get home and take a long hot shower. Or a bath… Maybe Boss would let him have a bath tonight.

After a while Red begins to feel heavy. Sure, it wasn’t comfortable with just the one or two inside of him before - but he didn’t feel so… bloated. He wonders if this is what mothers feel like when they are pregnant with a large litter; though perhaps they have more time to get used to feeling all puffed up and heavy. And full. God does he feel stretched. Blue is just over halfway through stuffing him and Red already feels like his insides are going to burst.

“stop… please…” Red mutters, burying his face into the moss. His face feels hot, like he’s coming down with a tremendous fever. It wouldn’t shock him at all to find out that he actually had gotten sick from all the stress. “i’m gonna pop if you keep goin’.”

“No you won’t silly~” Blue assures him, already selecting the next egg. Red wonders faintly why Blue bothers with which one goes in in which order since they are all going to the same place. It’s a stupid sentiment and it is just making this take longer. Blue pats Red’s belly reassuringly, rubbing him with loving movements. “I will take good care of you, I promise…” It presses a kiss to Red’s bloated ectobelly, causing the wolf to shudder as the bunny goes back to work.

Welp, Red is just going to have to trust that the rabbit knows what its doing. The egg goes inside him and Red slams his head against the ground, fighting back sobs. He won’t break down again; not when he’s so close to being free.

The rabbit offers him reassuring words and encouragement. “That’s it! Only four more left… what a good wolf you are… you can do this. I believe in you!!”

God, how many times as Red begged to hear those words from literally anyone, only to have them come from a rapist, psycho bunny. It’s almost ironic, isn’t it? Fuck it, this whole situation is ridiculous. Red growls to himself as he feels the ninth egg shoved inside of him. Home… Home - think of home. They only got three more and then he’ll be home.

God _three_?? It doesn’t feel like he can fit even one more… why him? Why, of all the wolves in the world, did _he_ get caught like this???

The rabbit’s mouth once again finds its way onto Red’s pussy, pleasuring him with long, thick strokes of its tongue. It brings Red right back to the edge of orgasm regardless of his displeasure. “You just need a little more,” Blue prompts, pressing its fingers once more inside Red’s cunt. God it’s so _warm_ \- just a little more and Red will come. The rabbit spreads the opening wide to deposit the tenth and eleventh egg together - a pair of matching pink ones. Twins. Red could almost laugh. “That’s it… we’re almost done… so close, so close…”

Red sighs with relief. Thank fuck. His belly is stretched and his womb feels full. His ectoflesh wasn’t meant to hold more than a small litter of puppies - six at most, and even if these eggs are smaller than new born pups it isn’t by enough to make up for the fact that there are now _eleven of them_ inside of him.

Soon to be twelve.

“ngh… so… l-lets g-get on with it then!” Red snaps, shivering harshly as the bunny holds up the final egg. Purple and Blue with little white specks covering the “shell” - a galaxy themed egg. Honestly Red could see his brother owning a sculpture like that - maybe up on the mantle to show off to guests when he has them. Red closes his eyes; he won’t let this experience ruin stars for him too.

The bunny smiles, leaning forward to nuzzle Red’s nose. He fights back a growl and the deep urge to bite the fucker’s head off - but he certainly won’t be able to free himself of the snare without magic. Nor can he walk home with his gimp leg - and he’s _far_ too far out to be found by a random search party…

So Red bears with the overly affectionate bunny as he spreads his legs for the final egg. The final egg - one more and he can get _out of here_.

“Thank you so much for being such a good wolf~♥” The bunny says, giving his pussy a gentle pat. Blue’s fingers spark with magic, sending Red right over the edge with its intent. This time the pleasure is far greater - bordering on over stimulation as the fingers never leave, putting the galaxy egg inside before finally - _finally -_ letting Red be.

Red is loud. The orgasm doesn’t end like it normally does, washing over him once, twice, three times… the eggs inside of him react to the rush of his magic, bonding to him and tricking his body into thinking that they are his pups. Through the intensity of feeling Red can sense his magic binding to them, allowing the infestation to siphon away at his magical reserves. The drain is intense - immediately apparent in Red’s mind as his energy is sucked away, pulling at his consciousness the moment he comes down from his high.

Red can feel himself rolled out onto his back, his head resting on Blue’s thighs as it strokes his skull. Pregnant. Red is now pregnant. And not with his own kits either - but with some weirdo bunny’s _eggs_. This seems like a joke - a really cruel, practical joke. None of this could be real… and yet the weight resting in his stomach is far too fucked up for Red’s mind to have just conjured up.

God he’s tired. Never once in his life has Red ever denied himself sleep, and there is absolutely no reason for him to start now. Red’s eyes slowly drift shut to the soothing sounds of the rabbits praise and reassurances.

* * *

Red wakes up to the smell of something _delicious_.

His nose twitches before he moves a single bone, sniffing the air. God. Boss must be cookin’ something good today - maybe he caught something big… like a deer, or a fox - or that damn stupid cat that keeps showing up. Though it doesn’t quite smell like meat… or really like anything that Red has ever smelled before.

Slowly he opens an eye.

“Good morning sweety~ ♥”

Red shoots up - or at least he would if there wasn’t about 20 extra pounds of weight at his stomach. He can feel himself sweating already, his soul pounding in terror as he gets his bearings.

This.

This is not home.

This is a _rabbit’s den_.

His head whips around to face Blue, furry lighting his eyes as his claws tear through the blanket he’s been wrapped in.

“ _what the hell??”_ He snaps, rage seeping into every syllable. “ _you said you’d bring me home!!!_ ”

Blue doesn’t look even remotely afraid of the snarling wolf staring at it - only a mild concern writes across its face. “Please calm down, you’re going to hurt the babies.” It says, a subtle scold in its tone under the command. Red growls.

“fuck the babies!!” He snaps, pointing a finger forward. “and fuck you, lying piece of _shit!_ ” Red wants to lunge - wants to pin this fucker between his claws and tear it apart slowly; but the rage is quickly replaced by apathy as soon as it boils to the surface. The eggs drain him quickly - there isn’t even the slightest chance he will be able to move much less summon any sort of magic.

Blue just tsks, running its fingers along the wolf fine hairs. “Oh you don’t mean that… You’re just tired and cranky…” It says dotingly, as if it actually believes that it and Red and in love. “I bet after you’ve had some of my bro’s cooking you’ll perk right back up!”

Red growls, hating every second of the contact with the filthy creature next to him. Boss will notice that he’s missing. There is no way that he won’t; and then he’ll send the patrol after him, they’ll pick up his scent and find him here. And then they will slaughter the entire bunny village and have a wonderful feast while Red is rushed to the nearest abortion clinic.

But, until then… food might be nice.

Almost as if the universe read his thoughts, the door opens and a new bunny walks in. This one is tall and slender - it’s probably actually about a foot taller than Red, though certainly shorter than Boss. It gives Red a lazy wink as it walks over to the bed, setting up the tray over Red’s extended belly.

“heh. welcome t’ the family…” It says, giving off little finger guns. “hope ya don’t mind the polyester sheets - we would have gotten you wool but we didn’t wantcha t’ feel like a _wolf in sheep’s clothing.”_

...Okay, so when the inevitable slaughter of the rabbits' people happens maybe Red will have this one spared. It might make a good pet. At the very least its cooking _smells_ delicious. Red grunts in appreciation as he wolfs (heh) down the food before him. God… it tastes good. Is this vegetables? It has to be, rabbits are vegetarian, after all, but it tastes so friggin’ _good_ …

Definitely going to keep this one as a slave; boss will just have to learn how to share the kitchen.

Blue smiles, offering Red a napkin halfway through the meal. “I’m glad you like it here…” It says cheerfully. “And I am sorry about the confusion earlier - but I didn’t mean to lie to you!” It apologies. “When I said I would take you home, I meant to your _new_ home!”

Red swallows, feeling his soul run cold. What? He looks at the rabbit, hoping to see some sort of joke or cruel miswording behind its eyes. There is nothing but sincerity there. Blue giggles, giving him a quick peck on the cheek while Red is still stunned.

“Welcome home, Red~!”


	2. Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone wanted to know what would happen next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have NEVER had this many requests to make another chapter for a story. 
> 
> So here ya go, everyone. Merry two-days-after-Easter!!!

There isn’t much good about being forcibly impregnated by a delusional rabbit then kiddnaped and held against your will in its home. Honestly most monsters would be strapped to find even one good thing about that situation. But Red… Red likes to see himself as a glass-half full kinda guy.

“jesus fucking _christ_ ,” Red moans, throwing his head back against the couch cushions. His mouth is full of whatever the fuck was kabobed onto that stick he just ate, chewing like it was an olympic sport. Red wipes a bit of drool off the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. “god - how did you fucking make that?” He asks, turning to face his couch-companion, who seems subtly delighted by Red’s reaction. The rabbit’s eyes are almost always half lidded, as if he’s constantly tired; it makes it a bit easier to read him than most others.

“old family recipe, my friend,” He says with a wink. “ma used t’ make it for us when we were kits.”

“huh, really?” Red asks, ears perking with intrigue.

“nah i just got it off the internet.”

Red chuckles along with the bunny, reaching for another kabob as he lazes out across the cushions. Despite his brother being absolutely awful Stretch is actually halfway decent- ah fuck it, he’s fully decent. Red could easily see him and Stretch being close friends even outside of this craphole situation; provided that Stretch wasn’t eaten onsight. Rabbit-Wolf friendships almost never have a happy ending, though it might be different for these so-called “Easter” bunnies. They are almost as tall as normal monsters - pretty powerful too, right up there with the wolves. Even Boss might have a hard time contending with these guys…

Red will have to give him a hand in wiping this whole miserable species to extinction when he gets out of here.

It seems like Stretch is about to doze off, his feet kicking up and laying out across the spread on the couch, jostling Red’s chains and creating a harmonic pattern of ‘ _chink’_ s through the air. Red shifts as well, moving himself so the chains aren’t as much of bother to his bunny companion. Napping has always been one of his favorite past times - and now that he as twelve tiny leeches inside of him draining his lifeforce away he is given plenty of opportunity to nap. For the first few days Red was furious about it; refusing to sleep out of sheer spite that he was being forced to. That asshole Blue wasn’t much help, trying to insist that Red sleep in the same room as him. It’s bad enough that Red has to sleep on the same _planet_ as him.

Once again it was Stretch who ended that stint. Red had never before met someone who so deeply understands the art of snoozing; they could have conversations for _hours_ about dozing before inevitably passing out. Red probably would have kept himself awake with a mixture of coffee and malice until he dropped dead if it weren’t for him. Chill guy…

“think we got time for a nap before the cuntrag comes home?” Red asks. Blue is personally offended by sleep (yet another reason to hate that fluffy fuck) and while that has absolutely no bearing on Red’s enjoyment of them, Stretch tends to feel bad if he is out when the other comes home.

“uh, ya know that’s my _bro_ yer talkin’ bout,” Stretch says, just a dash of brotherly protectiveness in his otherwise lazy tone. “but yeah, he works late on wednesdays so we should be good.” Red still can’t wrap his head around the idea that Stretch is related to that tiny sociopath; how could anyone stand to be around that cheary little creep is beyond him. Stretch seems to pick up on this line of thought going through Red’s mind and sighs. “look, i know you hate him and all-”

“oh i wouldn’t use the word _hate_ ,” Red assures, holding up a paw to count off on his fingers. “abhor, loathe, despite, fantasize about his death on a daily basis… take yer pick.”

“well, despite you not liking him he’s actually a pretty cool dude,” Stretch says, opening a single eye to look at Red. “and he really does love you.”

“good for him,” Red mutters, rolling his eyes. “what a romantic fella - sure knows how t’ treat a gal right.” Red kicks his foot, rattling the chain for emphasis. “though if he were doin’ this right he’d be givin’ me the _ball_ to go along with the _chain…_ ”

“technically speaking he gave you twelve.”

Ugh. That jokes was bad, even by Red’s standards. Still - it’s too early in the afternoon for an argument, and it has become an unspoken rule between him and Stretch not to bring up Blue unless they want to fight. And neither of them really have the energy for unnecessary grudges.

Red finds himself drifting off fairly quickly, the window above them is open and the summer air is so blissfully _pleasant_. In the wolf’s village it is almost impossible for anyone to enjoy the weather - the air is almost always clogged with dust and relaxing outside is more akin to a death sentence than a tranquil outing. Again, Red could easily see himself enjoying life here if it weren’t for two little things.

One,  _Blue_. Two, _his eggs._

Red resists the urge to thumb over his belly, knowing that it will just make him upset. Thankfully the eggs are a set size and wont be getting any bigger. It was the first thing that Stretch had reassured him of in those first days where Red went back and forth between sobbing and incoherent rage. And they won’t even be inside of him when they hatch - his body will force them out days prior to be incubated externally. Red is pretty sure he made at least one or two “mother hen” jokes between his sobs when he found that out. So it’s not as bad as it _could_ be.

That still doesn’t mean Red won’t smash these fucking eggs and their “mother” the moment they are out of him. His first escape attempt wasn’t very successful without his magic (that would be how he ended up with a tether around his ankles) and Red isn’t stupid enough to think that blindly charging out into the bunny village over and over would work. Especially when he is so big now that there is no way he can even properly run. Which means he’s just going to have to wait until the babies are out of him.

Great.

“welp. i need’t go pick up some stuff for dinner,” Stretch says, sliding off of the couch. He pops his back as he goes to grab his hoodie from off of the chair he so gracelessly flung it on earlier. He shrugs it on, pulling the hood over his head. Red will never get over how absolutely adorable it is that the hood has little sleeves for the rabbit’s tall ears. “you want anythin’?”

“my freedom, my life back and the slaughter of everyone even mostly responsible for my current situation,” Red says, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“k. how’s about some chips?”

“sure.”

“what flavor?”

“sour cream and onion… if they don’t got that salt and vinegar’s fine.”

“sweet,” Stretch says, heading for the door. “see ya in, like, an hour.” Red hears the creek of the hinges and the rattle of the door slamming shut. He sighs, readjusting drowsily now that he has all of the couch to himself.

There is still a kabob left on the table, catching Red’s attention. He sighs, reaching over and grabbing the stick. Stretch really is an amazing cook, but there are unavoidable hitches to the plan of having a wolf live as a bunny’s mate. Namely diet. Stretch can make carrots and broccoli taste as good as venison, but the nutritional value is something even he can’t change. Red needs meat. It’s only been a few weeks and he can already feel himself losing strength. Eventually his bones and teeth will start to suffer - he can already feel his fur coming loose and losing its shine. The stupid fucking eggs accelerate the process, eating of 90% of his body’s resources.

Red sighs. He’ll talk it out with the rabbits later. There’s gotta be some kinda solution here… maybe they have a really annoying neighbor they want gone, or some criminals who would be better for everyone dead.

For now Red finishes the last kabob, using the stick to pick his teeth before folding his arms against his chest. He closes his eyes, letting out a long sighs as he drifts back to sleep. He dreams of home, of meat, of his brother, and of Blue tied down and tortured before being eaten alive by wolves.

What a nice dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Welp looks like this shit post is getting another chapter. Fuk.


	3. Follow up TO the follow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop anymore plz help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and fuck you to [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny) who gave me the best idea I've ever had in my life. This chapter is the spawn of that idea.
> 
> And an even BIGGER THANK YOU to them for making FANARTTTT  
> [Which you can view here ^0^](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/post/172564282390/how-could-i-not-illustrate-bunnies-dont-lay)

“Good morning, my precious wonderful mate who I love very much~”

“fuck you.”

“How are you feeling this most glorious morning?” 

“fuck you.”

“Would you like some coffee or a slice of toast before I leave?” 

“...fuck you.”

Red glares at the rabbit from his spot on the couch, tail curled up over his snout. He watches as Blue pattern out of the living room, head hung low. Red huffs; he refuses to have any meaningful engagement with that monster. Fuck him. It helps that Red doesn’t even have the energy to properly shout at Blue or otherwise give him crap. That creepy ass rabbit doesn’t deserve the time of day.

Thankfully Blue has been fairly easy to verbally wound with the same two words repeated ad nauseam. Red didn’t realize there was a creature on this planet with an ego easier bruised than boss, and yet Blue constantly hangs his head and acts wounded by a little rejection. It’s kinda hilarious, if Red were being honest with himself.

Red sighs, rolling over so his stomach is in the air. It’s the most comfortable position he can manage these days. He pulls the quilted blanket over his belly so he isn’t forced to look at it any more than necessary. It really is super fucking gross; he can’t understand how any loving god would allow a creature to reproduce this way. Minus the whole colored eggs thing. That’s kinda cool - but it would be cooler if he was just, like, sitting on the eggs? That way he could see them and also not be bloated to the size of a fucking decorative ottoman.

Or if he had nothing to do with the eggs. That would be even better. Leave this shit on the nature channel at 2 am where it  _ belongs _ . Or on creepy as porn sites on the internet; seriously, are there people that get off on this shit? Red hates them. 

The loud cacophony radiating from the kitchen lets Red know that Stretch isn’t up yet to watch over his brother in the kitchen. If it weren’t for that lanky bunny Red is sure that Blue (and by extension Red) would have starved or died of food poisoning. Red didn’t know it was possible for someone to  _ burn _ cereal, but for the first five days Red was served the charred remains of cheerios in runny soy milk. Whenever Blue get it into his head that he is going cook for his “mate” Red typically just waits it out until Stretch comes in and makes something  _ edible. _

That is, as edible as a meatless diet can be for a wolf… The essential nutrients Red needs to survive have not got entirely unnoticed by the skeleton. His fur is duller than it’s ever been in his life, the tips of each strand breaking off into splits as the magic no longer flows to color the ends. It probably won’t kill him - at least not for a very  _ very _ long time - but it isn’t comfortable. Hopefully it’s bad for the eggs; maybe it’ll even kill ‘em. Red can just  _ imagine  _ the look on Blue’s face if all their precious babies die. Fuckin’ hilarous.

“Red~ Breakfast is ready~” Blue’s sing song voice rolls through the room. 

“fuck you~” Red mimics back, throwing one of the pillows over his head. God he’s annoying.

Through the muffling the pillows provide Red can hear the little ‘hops’ of the rabbits feet as Blue comes into the living room. Red grumbles as the pillow is removed from his face, a concerned pair of whiskers hovering over his face.

“Are you feeling alright, Red?” He asks, head cocked as he looks over his wolf “mate”. Red bears his teeth and growls. Blue just looks more concerned, his fluffy hand placed against Red’s forehead. “Are you getting sick?”

“the fuck kind of question is that!?” Red snaps, speaking for the first time to his captor with words other than “fuck you”. He swipes at the rabbit, but between his lethargic movements and a rabbit’s quick pace he doesn’t even get close to hitting Blue. He does settle for lobbing a pillow at the stupid rabbit’s fucking face. That makes him feel a  _ lot _ better. 

“An… honest one??” The rabbit says, genuine confusion in his tone; once again Red has to question the intelligence of his captor. 

“you’ve fed me nothing but rabbit food since i got here!” He spits, claws tearing at the cushions (which have already taken quite the beating with Red’s temper). The still lost, concerned look on Blue’s face just serves to further infuriate him. “do i need to spell it out for you, nimrod -  _ i’m a wolf.  _ we need meat to live!”

“I mean, you don’t  _ need _ meat,” Blue says, wagging a finger like a school teacher. “Just eat some tofu and beans and you’ll be all good.”

Red’s eye twitches. One would think that Red might know a bit more about his fucking dietary needs than some crazyass rabbit. Still, it’s not worth arguing it. Once as Blue believes something it’s hard to get it out of his mind. Like that time that he convinced himself that he and Red were mates just because he had been stalking him for at least 3 months (if the photos on Blue’s phone were anything to go by). 

Red sighs, grumbling. “whatever. fuck you.”

Blue’s frown is almost audible; Red can see it in his mind’s fucking eye as the little disheartened footsteps patter away out the door. Red sighs in relief when the door closes, his eyes drifting shut. Thank fuck he’s gone. A little, tiny part of him feel sorry for the rabbit. He’s obviously mentally unsound. He kinda reminds Red of Boss; a really daft, fucked up version of him.

Red sighs and reaches for the coffee table, straining until the remote is in his hand. Bunnyblook is no Mettawolf, but the singing competitions can be sort of entertaining, even if Bunnyblook always wins. At least the flashing colors distract from the tone-deaf wailing; Someone should really get that rabbit a bucket so he can carry a tune...

* * *

“Red~ guess what I got you~”

Reluctantly, Red opens his eyes. Blue is standing by the door arms held behind his back. His mouth is curled up into a perfect ‘v’, eyelights blown wide with stars in the middle. He would be adorable if he wasn’t a psychopath. Red sighs; the seal has already been broken on his whole ‘saying-nothing-but-fuck-you’ bit, so he might as well take the opportunity to snark off.

“unless it is the key to these chains i don’t  _ carrot _ all,” Red says, turning over on the cushions as much as the eggs would allow. He’s had over two weeks to stockpile puns, testing them out on the brother all the while. Said brother also informed Red that the other is easily annoyed by the overuse of puns; giving Red all the more reason to use as many as he can.

Unfortunately whatever surprise Blue has in store for him has the other giddy enough to overlook the pun - if it bothered him at all. Red sighs and looks back over his shoulder. “yer not gonna leave until i ask what it is, are ya?”

“Nope~”

Red growls, forcing himself up into a sitting position,draping his front paws lazily between his hind legs as he faces the rabbit. “wat.” he says with as little enthusiasm as he can possibly manage to shove into his lackluster inflection.

Blue is literally vibrating with excitement; Red wonders if he could ask Stretch to switch out his brother’s coffee for decaf… no one just  _ is _ this energetic. It’s unnatural. Even at his most healthy Red still needs five naps, three coffees and a 10 minute self-motivational speech to start his day. All the more reasons to hate the little blue asshole…

Finally Blue must have determined the build up to his supposed adequate as he throws his hands from behind his back to show off to Red.

“woaaah - it’s nothing.” Red deadpans, adjusting to rest his head against his paws. “it’s exactly what i was expecting and somehow i’m  _ still _ disappointed.”

Blue giggles, empty paws outstretched in full display. “No silly~” He says, hopping forward. “It’s me! I’m the surprise!!!”

“did ya keep the receipt? i wanna make a return…” Red grumbles, rolling his eyes. Blue shakes his head, reaching forward to hold Red’s cheeks. If Red had any energy left in him he’s break the fucker’s arms off - but he has none, so he merely glares at the rabbit touching him.

“You don’t get it!” Blue says, excitement still trailing behind every word. “You said you needed to eat something else, right?” He says, pausing to giggle at his own cleverness. “Well, why don’t you eat me?” 

…

No fucking way… 

“what?” Red snaps, waiting for this to turn around into some kind of cruel, practical joke. Surely,  _ surely _ there was no way that this bunny is suggesting-

But he is. Blue just nods along, a deviant look in his eye. “Yep! I saw it on my bro’s search history; sometimes instead of sex monsters swallow each other then spit the other out! It’s completely safe and it would provide you and the eggs with all the nutrients you need to survive!!”

Red blinks, taking in all of that information at once. He’s… pretty sure all the stories of prey surviving being eaten are just fantasy. Surely there is no way that wouldn’t permanently injure someone if they tried. Interesting though to find out that Stretch is into that sort of thing… maybe that’s why he’s been getting so close to Red. The wolf decides to file that information away for later; something to explore  _ after _ he’s murdered this fucker.

Which, apparently, he’s going to do right now.

“yep! sure thing - that is totally a thing that we wolves can do,” He says, sitting back and making himself comfortable. “didn’t take ya for the for the kinky type - then again, it shoula been pretty  _ ovi _ -ious.” That one does get a little groan out of Blue, making Red chuckle; mostly at the fact that this is actually fucking working, but the pun gives him a good excuse to let it out now. “so, how are we gonna do this.”

Blue hums, tapping his chin. “Well… the internet says there’s a lot of ways to do this…” He climbs up onto the couch with Red, straddling his hips. “It’s going to be a tight squeeze in there with all the eggs… but I’m the smallest Easter Bunny I know…” Red chuckles.

“aw, babe - there isn’t anyone else in the  _ world _ i would wanna do this to more~” He says, eyes half lidded. He reaches up with his paws and pets the rabbits ears. Soft… fluffy… Honestly, the other is physically attractive; maybe in another time, if Blue wasn’t so fucked in the head, they could have been mates for real. 

Red opens his mouth, inviting the other to crawl in. Blue folds his ears back, looking inside. Hesidency crosses his face, his paws tapping against each other nervously. He sits back up, looking at Red. “You… will let me back out, right?” He says, a look of mild distrust across his face. “When you’re done… uh… eating me?”

Red smiles, putting on the sweetest, most loving look his face can possible muster. “aw, dear - you can trust your  _ mate, _ can’t you?” If Red doesn’t win a fucking award for acting for this he’ll sue. 

Blue’s ears perk up, his mouth creasing into a smile. “You’re right! I’m sorry for doubting you - I’ve just never been swallowed by a wolf before.”

Red shrugs. “first time for everything, right?” And, if Red can help it, the last. Red opens his mouth back up. 

Blue is much more certain in his movements this time, folding himself up so that he is able to fit inside of Red’s jaw. It’s a tight fit, for sure - Red is just a tad disappointed (though not shocked) to find that he can’t snap his jaw down on the rabbit’s spine. He would love to get this over with as fast as possible so he can be certain Blue is gone; though he can live with Blue dying a slow, painful and humiliating death. That reality is just fine in his book too.

Red relaxes his throat, something years of hanging around too late at the local bar has taught him to do. He imagines that this rabbit is going to be a little bigger than an inflated cock down his throat, though, to be fair not by much with some of the wolves in his town. He presses a pair of hands against Blues’ backside, fingers brushing against his tiny tail as he lifts him further inside his mouth. “Woooow, it’s so big in here!” The words rattle against his ear drums, sounding strange coming from  _ inside  _ his skull. Red doesn’t even bother responding. Just a bit more and he can swallow. Just a bit more…

“heh, hey red - i think i found a solution to your diet probl- _ what the fuck??? _ ” 

Red feels his soul seized and pushed down onto the couch. Blue is plucked right from between his teeth in much the same way, pulled back by his soul into his brother’s arms. Stretch looks down at his slimy brother, checking him over with a look of utter brotherly worry. Blue, on the other hand, looked mildly disoriented and completely relaxed.

“Oh! Hi brother,” Blue says, smiling wide when he finally sees who pulled him out of the wolf’s jaws. “Red and I were just working on dinner.”

“uh… bro - i think you were about to  _ be _ dinner…” Stretch says, sweat beading up on his brow. Blue just snickers at Stretch’s worry.

“Oh don’t worry, Red told me he would let me out after he absorbed as much of my magic that he needed, isn’t that right, Red?” Blue says, looking back at the very disgruntled wolf off the couch. Red mumbles something that can’t be heard by the other two, and that’s probably for the best. His fingers tap against his arms in disappointment. He was  _ so  _ close…

Stretch just looks at Red, his face completely disbelieving and shocked; though Red doubts the disbelief stems from Red trying this, but rather that it almost actually worked. To be fair, Red is  _ still  _ shocked that he got as far as he did with that plan. Stretch finally just shakes his head, coughing a bit as a blush starts to form below his whiskers. Huh, so he really  _ is _ into this sort of thing… guess being a disgusting freak runs in the family.

“well, uh, i think i’ve got a  _ better _ idea that doesn’t involve eating  _ anyone _ ,” Stretch says, picking up a grocery bag that had been dropped in shock when he came through the front door. He rummages inside and tosses a small container of something at the wolf. Reflexes take over as Red’s hands dart out to catch the brown-plastic tube.

“...gummy mice?” Red says, head cocked. It certainly looks like candy, though the label claims they’re vitamins. Red unscrews the lid, reaching inside carefully with a pair of claws to pull out a single gummy. Tentatively, Red curls his tongue to taste it. It  _ tastes  _ like candy… it certainly doesn’t taste as nice as the rabbit did a second ago, but it isn’t too offensive. Palatable, even.

“yep - got em from the store,” Stretch says, picking up the other bags and heading to the kitchen. “they’re supposed to have all the nutrients of meat plus some stuff for a shiny coat.” Weird… though Stretch may have a point. Red can already feel his magic responding to the materials it has so desperately lacked. The effect is almost instant, making him feel relaxed and full. Red hums, chuckling to himself.

“leave it to a hare t’ know about hair…” He mutters, leaning back on the couch. Stretch returns to the living room with another baggy - it seems the gift giving isn’t quite over yet.

“i also picked up this from the pet shop,” He says, handing over the bag to the sleepy wolf. Red peers inside, poking around until he finds a large fake-bone contained within plastic packaging. Red snorts.

“throwin’ a bone my way, rabbit?” Red laughs, using a claw to cut open the seal. As degradding as this is… it wouldn’t be the first time Red bought a toy like this just for himself. Boss would kill him if he ever found out that Red was buying bones from the store, but they are good for his teeth and taste almost as good as real meat. Red practically moans at the taste of the faux bone; there is some kinda  _ something _ smeared over it that just adds to the flavor. “gotta say, bunny, ya got good taste~” 

If Red hadn’t been looking for it he would have missed the hairs on the back of Stretch’s neck stand up, the tiny shudder running through his body that, judging by his smell, had nothing to do with fear. Red laughs behind the bone, watching the flustered rabbit return to the kitchen. Oh he is going to have a  _ lot  _ of fun with this little bit of information…

Blue looks over Red with a satisfied smile, hands at his side. “Well! While it isn’t the solution I had come up with, I am very glad that you are now able to sustain a much more comfortable life here, my very precious mate~”

“...fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam look at that book ending.


	4. Following the follow up's follow up, here's another follow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "asshole..."
> 
> They have a lot in common. For instance, they both like [--------]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this took a lot longer than I thought to finish - luckily I have only about another chapter or two before I think I can call this one quits XD

“hey stretch, wassat on the shelf over there?”

“heh, in bunny culture we call that a  _ ‘book’ _ ,” Stretch replies, feet kicked up onto Red’s chest. The wolf huffs rolling his eyes, though it’s mostly playful. Still, he raises a single clawed digit to Stretch’s smug face.

“asshole, i meant what’s that book  _ about _ ,” Red says, looking back over at the spine. It’s the first time he’s noticed it was there; he has a lot of time to just look around and stare blankly at walls now, and yet somehow this particular title had yet to catch his eye.

_ Quantum Physics for Bunnies _

It blended in pretty well with the otherwise inconspicuous books, so far Red hasn’t been bored enough to actually look at individual titles. Reading isn’t exactly his favorite pastime, but he’s getting to the point where he might actually consider picking up some of the books. At the very least this one looks interesting, if not a little surprising to see in a rabbit’s den.

Stretch’s fingers light with magic, pulling the book down to Red’s lap so that he can see for himself. Sure enough, true to the title it is a book on quantum theory, though significantly less advanced than textbook level. Still, everything in it seems to be accurate enough…

“huh... since when did rabbits start studyin’ science?” Red says, thumbing through the pages and diagrams. He laughs to himself at a pun scribbled in the margin, no doubt in his mind who was behind that one. 

“i donno, the dark ages?” Stretch snorts, rolling his eyes. “i wouldn’t expect a wolf to get half the stuff in there… it’s bunny science.” Red could almost feel offended at the casual tone the other took. 

“hah! any babybones that can  _ read _ could understand this watered down crap,” Red says, already closing the book. He gives the bunny a dubious look. “although i’d be surprised if ya said this book was written by a bunny. you guys ain’t much for brains… no offense.”

“some taken,” Stretch says, sitting up. “and for your information my friend wrote that book. we went to uni together.” He says, tapping a paw against the name under the title. Sure enough, there’s no more rabbit name than ‘Bundyne’. Red raises a brow, more interested in the fact that Stretch is listed under her name as coauthor.

“huh, color me impressed, rabbit,” Red says, taking the book back. “didn’t think you guys had much education past ‘dig hole here’ or ‘plant carrot there’.”

“wow, that’s racist,” Stretch says with a laugh. “‘s not like you wolves are doing much with your time ‘sides slaughtering the innocent and eatin’ fleas off yer own ass.”

“heh, who’s racist now?” Red shoots back, “i’ll have you know i attended wolfgang university for three years.” The rabbit shoots red a dubious look, to which he responds. “what? don’t think a wolf can go to college.”

“well, that and i wouldn’t exactly peg  _ you _ for a college graduate,” Stretch says. Red just shrugs.

“you’d be right on that account - dropped out senior year.”

“heh, same; junior for me.”

Red laughs along with his rabbit friend, pleased to discover that there is yet another little detail of his life that he shares with the rabbit. The more time he spends around Stretch the more he finds that he might actually fit in really well with rabbit culture. At the very least, he and Stretch seem to be of the same school of thought. Even among wolves Red has never found himself more aligned with someone’s worldview than he is with Stretch.

If he just keeps his mind off the eggs and the chains he could almost pretend this is a vacation. Almost. It’s just too bad that he can’t seem to avoid looking at his swollen stomach no matter which way he throws his head. 

Eventually the two settle down into silence once more, Stretch dosing as Red reads through the first few chapters of the book. It really is interesting; he would have never expected a bunny society to have this advanced of knowledge in any academic field - though to be fair it looks like they stole most of their science from the same fleshy creatures that the wolves did. Humans aren’t good for much, but there are some damn smart ones mixed into the crowd of stupid.

Finally Stretch breaks the silence again. 

“so what were you studying?” Stretch asks, propping a foot up against the wolf’s fuzzy leg.

“eh, a lil of everything,” Red answers truthfully. “never declared a major and by the time i was done with year three i kinda figured i got out all i really wanted. i don’t think school was ever for me…” Boss had been furious when he found out, berating Red for being a quitter when he had come so far.

“same.” Stretch admits, giving a little shrug. “i got frustrated with a class and decided that i was done.”

Red chuckles. “and which class would that be?” He asks, genuinely curious about the other. He’s never felt this much interest in another person before; save for his brother, but that was a different kind of caring. Stretch is… fun to be around. Dare Red even say a friend, regardless of the circumstances. 

“chemistry.”

Red bursts out laughing and Stretch flushes. “what?? It’s a hard subject!!” Red just continues to laugh, a devious glint running through his eyes. 

“aw, does the little bunny not know how chemistry works?” He says, sitting up and grabbing Stretch by the shoulders, turning him around so that he is sitting almost in Red’s lap. “maybe i should give him a quick tutoring session~” 

Oh man. If Red thought Stretch was flushed before he is  _ beat red _ now. Stretch shakes his head, opening his mouth to make some sort of rebuttal or pun, but all that comes out is a small embarrassed squeal that just adds to the other’s humiliation. Stretch clears his throat loudly, as Red laughs, practically on his side. The laughs end with a deep uncomfortable moan as he rolls over, the eggs deciding to shuffle around with the sudden movement. Fucking Blue… he’s not even here and he’s bein’ a cockblock.

Stretch doesn’t seem to notice, still trying to choke down his fluster. Red rolls his eyes. “so ya  _ do  _ got a thing for me, huh squeaker?” Red says, slowly rolling himself back up to a sitting position. He tuts, shaking his head. “naughty naughty -havin’ feelin’s for yer bro’s mate… for  _ shame _ .” He says, mockery lit in every word. Like he could care less about Blue’s feelings; it’s hardly even adultery since Red isn’t here on his own free will and also hates Blue.

“i-it’s not like that, really!” Stretch’s denials only make Red laugh harder. He scratches behind one of his long ears, “i mean, sure, yer like, attractive n’ shit-” 

“oh you butter me up, buttercup~” Red coos, giving Stretch a suggestive wink. Stretch gives Red a push, teasing yet still embarrassed. Red doesn’t let up. “oh come on, i think we  _ both _ know why you like me.” There is a long silence after that - awkward for the bunny, but the wolf is still riding out his amusement, “yer a rabbit, hops - ya know it’s only natural~”

“it’s really not,” Stretch murmurs, eyes downcast. Red rolls his eyes, though he doesn’t interrupt while Stretch searches for his words. Stretch is flushed, scratching behind his long ears as he continues. “it’s just… it’s not normal for rabbits to  _ want _ to be… ya know.”

“eaten?”

“yeah that,” Stretch says, leaning back on the couch. His arms fold around his waist, face turned down. Red thinks he looks cute like that; vulnerable and subdued. While the lanky rabbit comes close to matching his height (if one counts the ears, that is) he is small. If Red tried, without the eggs, he might could fit the whole rabbit inside him. Honestly, the image appeals to him in more ways than one; it really is too bad the circumstances are as they are. Stretch has all the qualities of a good mate.

Still, there’s no harm in teasing…

“well, rabbit,” Red says, a seductive growl to his voice. He inches forward, grabbing Stretch’s thigh with a tight squeeze. He catches Stretch’s eyes, feigning a predatory smile. “if i ever get outa here, i can promise ya that i’ll make all yer dreams come true~” He winks.

Stretch shakes his head; all of the recovery he’s made from blushing is wiped away. Flustered once again, Stretch snorts. “you wouldn’t dare,” He says, yanking his leg away with a coy smile. He presses a finger to Red’s nose. “you like my cooking too much.”

Red ducks the finger after a moment, chuckling at the accusation. “true,” he says with a shrug, moving his hand to latch on to the rabbits ankle this time. With a better grip be pulls Stretch across the couch and onto his belly, reclining back. “but at the end of the day i think i’d rather eat you~” He holds the foot up to his mouth, giving the bones a quick lick. He can feel the rabbit tremble and he knows it isn't because he’s upset.

“h-heh… you lie; no one l-likes dinner with a  _ hare _ in it,” Stretch says, the wavers in his voice betraying his true emotion.

“good thing you’re a bunny n’ not a hare,” Red says, clamping his jaws around the other’s ankle. The taste of fur and bones is absolutely  _ divine.  _ He can’t even hold back a moan, letting his tongue explore the bones as the rabbit below him jerks. Red eyes the prey’s face, checking to make sure he’s not about to be clawed up by the left foot. Thankfully Stretch’s face is just as flustered and lascivious as before. Red’s hands explore further down the bone, gripping him tightly as his mouth slowly moves back and his tongue extends to lick a stripe along the supple ligaments. His teeth graze the leg, chewing lightly so he won’t hurt the other. 

“s-stop,” Stretch says, head turned to the side. One of his arms has been thrown over his eyes, his lower half fully formed and on display. He squirms, though he isn’t struggled too hard to escape. Regardless, Red lets up.

“what? don’t like the idea ‘a me  _ wolfin’  _ ya down?” Red puns, chuckling to himself. He lets the leg down gently, watching attentive as the rabbit pulls it in leisurely to cover his dignity. He seems overstimulated; Red would be more than happy to help him out with that if Stretch invites him - instead the rabbit flops down onto his belly. Red lets out a small “oof”, cringing as the eggs inside him cramp and roll. “careful, hops; watch the babies…” He mutters,  resting a hand down on the rabbit’s soft ears.

“...you’re an asshole,” Stretch mutters, burrowing his head into the little tufts of fur on Red’s chest. He lays a hand down on Red’s belly, petting him as much as he is being pet. The two of them just lay there, feeling the other breathe. It’s… peaceful. Nice. Quiet.  “... … you know my bro wouldn’t’ve let you kill ‘im.” Stretch says after a long silence. Red raises a brow; Stretch chuckles. “he ain’t preggers - with all his magic he would have blasted a hole right through you, babies or no.” 

Red almost laughs. “really? aw shucks, and here i thought he cared.” He mocks, putting a hand over his soul. This time Stretch’s face contorts, seeming offended. He looks up at Red hard.

“he does, asshole!” Stretch snaps, suddenly serious. Red’s hand stalls in its pets, hovering over the others’ ears. Stretch pulls away, sitting up straight. “he cares a lot! but you don’t make that easy, you know.” 

“good,” Red says, wondering how after the thousand times they’ve had this conversation the rabbit isn’t getting it. “if he wanted a nice, caring mate then he should have married a bunny!” Red growls, baring his teeth. 

“i wish he had!” Stretch snaps, voice raising. “he’s… too nice for you! too trusting to be mated to a  _ wolf. _ ” Red feels a shot of something  _ blazing _ through his chest as Stretch slides off the couch, feet slamming against the ground as he heads for the stairs. “all he wants is to make you happy, and you’re just gonna break his heart!”

Red raises his voice, wanting to get one last word in before the fight is over. “i’ll break a lot more than that when i’m done with him!!” Red calls as the bunny disappears into the second floor. He hears feet trampling carpet and the slam of a door. Red growls; this isn’t the first fight they’ve had over this, but it’s the first one that ended like this. The first time  _ Red  _ came away feeling hurt. 

Whatever. It’s stupid anyways. Stretch is a rabbit  _ and  _ complicit in his kidnapping. If anything this only gives him something to blackmail the dumb bunny with later. Red closes his eyes, arms crossed against his chest as he tries to get in just a little more sleep before Blue gets home to bug him. 


	5. Followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch wanders off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol after two mental break downs and a serious case of writers block,
> 
>  _I'm back, bitches_ B)

Stretch walks through the woods, smoking a cigarette. This isn’t his usual path, but he has a lot to think about and the movement helps him mull things over. Stupid fucking wolf, teasing him like that. It isn’t fair that Stretch has these feelings - it’s not fair to him, it’s not fair to Red, and it  _ certainly _ isn’t fair to Blue. Lusting after his brother’s mate… after everything Blue went through to get him. Stretch never thought he would find himself so intrigued by a wolf; sure, his personal fantasies often involve them, but they always play the part of brutish, dumb barbarian. They were a fetish to him - something to be admired but realistically unlikable.

But Red is different from other wolves (or perhaps wWolves aren’t as brutish as he once thought). Red is interesting; their conversations are compelling, Stretch finding himself wrapped up in talking to the other more than he has with anyone else. They share interests, hobbies, passions… apparently even a sexuality (though that might be normal for wolves). Stretch drags a hand along his face. Ugh… how is it, that of all the wolves, his brother found the only one in the entire damn world that Stretch would have a connection to.

“It seems like there’s something on your mind, rabbit - care to share with the class?” 

Stretch snorts, not even bothering to look behind him to greet the unfamiliar voice. He gives a shrug as he lights up his next cigarette. “nah, it’s personal shit,” he says, shoving his hands in his pockets. “my bro can be a rab _ bit _ annoying sometimes, nyehehe…” 

The low chuckle behinds Stretch rumbles, and the realization hits that a voice this powerful  _ couldn’t _ belong to a bunny. His eyes widen as he slowly turns around, eyes meeting with that of a tall, powerful wolf.  His arms are crossed over his chest, eyes leering down at Stretch. Long scars trail his bones under the well-groomed fur.

Distracted by his thoughts, Stretch wandered into wolf territory.

The cigarette drops from Stretch’s teeth. Suddenly the rabbit’s soul is in his throat as his body lunges forward, darting to escape. There is a sharp tug on his ears and he is no longer moving, hoisted into the air. He dangles face-to-face with the grinning beast. “You have quite the sense of humor there, bunny,” he growls, hot breath on Stretch’s face. “Let’s just hope you aren’t as tasteless as your jokes.” 

The wolf’s mouth opens impossibly wide, showing off his sharp teeth. Stretch lets out a small cry, kicking his legs back in an attempt to shock the wolf into dropping him. The beast hardly notices, simply wrapping his free paw around Stretch’s legs to hold him still. Stretch keeps up his twisting and jerking, attempting to free himself from the wolf’s grasp. His feet press against the roof of the wolf’s mouth, though it is entirely useless. The powerful jaws clamp down on his lower half, holding everything below the pelvis in the wolf’s mouth.

Stretch pants, squirming and clawing at the creature’s jaw for purchase. The wolf leans back against a tree, seeming to take amusement from the other’s pathetic struggles. Stretch is almost out of breath, his stamina being used up exponentially as time goes by. There is no escape, and yet instinct keeps him moving in spite of his exhaustion.

Without much warning the wolf’s face screws up, teeth tightening around Stretch’s body. Stretch finds himself expelled from the wolf’s mouth and into his hand, looking up to see the disgusted face of the creature that had been eating him. The wolf wipes spit off from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ugh, gross,” He mutters, flicking his tongue out in an attempt to scrape the taste out of his mouth. “Cigarette smoke…”

Stretch lets out a few shallow laughs, hardly believing it. He is still firmly held in the other’s hand, but he isn’t being eaten anymore. “w-what,” He says, attempting to fight back the trembles forcing their way through his body. “n-not a fan of s-smoked rabbit?” he says, looking at the other’s face. The wolf seems more disgusted by the pun than the smoke.

“Tasteless, just like my brother,” the wolf mutters, a sad expression crossing his face. Something about that rings a bell in Stretch’s mind, though he can’t quite put his finger on which.

“heh... w-well,” Stretch says, pushing his weight forward onto shaky legs in an attempt to stand on the wolf’s paw. “if i ain’t u-up t’ s-snuff then imma just g-get outa y-yer  _ hare _ .” The fingers knock him down and clutch him tight, taking the breath right out of Stretch’s non-lungs.

“Undyne!!” Edge calls back, holding the rabbit out to show to the treeline behind him. “Do you want this noisy thing?”

As soon as he speaks another wolf emerges from the trees; Stretch swallows hard when he gets a good look at her appearance. Ears torn, face scarred and claws sharpened and cracked with use - no doubt this is a wolf who has fought and won many battles. Her sharp eyes look him over, blood red lips poking out of blue fur to smile wickedly.

“You sure, nerd - this one looks pretty tasty,” She licks her lips as she snatches Stretch out of the other’s paw. Somehow with her looking at him like that, Stretch doesn’t think she’d give him back to her friend even if he asked. Soul beating fast, Stretch begins to think of some quick prayers.

“All yours… I don’t really like junk food,” the wolf says, already turning his back to resume whatever it was he was doing before he stumbled upon Stretch.

“d-don’t you m-mean  _ j-j-junkie  _ food?” Stretch grasps at humor one final time, hoping that the only skill he truly has confidence in will save him. Of course he has no such luck, as the first wolf ignores him and the one holding him merely groans.

“Gross… he sounds like your brother,” She says, already lifting Stretch up to her mouth. Stretch squeezes his eyes shut, tensing as the wolf dangles him by his hind leg over her mouth. 

“Yes, yes he does,” Stretch hears the wolf speak, “and speaking of Red, we should continue searching as soon as you finish lunch; the trail ends here, but surely his kidnappers couldn’t have gone far.”

Stretch’s eyes fly open, unfortunately giving him a too-close view of the wolf’s jaw. He struggles, realizing he needs to say something fast. 

“w-wait, wait wait wait  _ wait!!! _ ” Stretch cries, thrashing in the wolf’s paw. He presses his hands against her muzzle, turning his head so that he faces the wolf already walking away. They seem to ignore him entirely, a paw pressing down on him to try to force him into the other’s mouth. “your brother - i know where your brother is!!!”

That gets their attention. 

Stretch feels the pressure on his back removed, and soon he is facing both of the wolves, held tight in the second one’s grasp. 

“You had better not be lying to us, rabbit,” the first wolf growls, summoning a construct to wave in front of Stretch’s face. Stretch follows it with frightened eyes, glancing back up at the wolf after just a moment. Was this a mistake? What if Red wasn’t the right wolf… and what would these two do if he was… 

Too late for that now.

Stretch swallows again before speaking between panicked gasps. “r-red’s his name, right?” Stretch says, trying to fight back a shiver. “gold tooth… red fur… kinda lazy?” 

He suddenly finds himself falling to the ground, head thumping against the dirt as he crumples. The first wolf - presumably Red’s brother - looms over him, teeth bared. “Where. Is he?” 

“i-i can show you… but ya gotta make a d-deal with me- agh!” A paw comes down over Stretch’s throat as soon as the words are out.

“You aren’t exactly in a position to be making requests, rabbit,” the smooth voice canters over him. 

“n-no point- in tellin’ ya- if yer just gonna kill me anyways…” Stretch chokes out. The other chuckles lowly.

“There is  _ so  _ much worse I can do to you, rabbit…” The wolf snarls, teeth practically pressed against Stretch’s cheek. Eventually the wolf lets up, though only because his superior tells him to. Stretch gasps to catch his breath, looking between the two wolves.

“We’ll hear out your demands,” the second says, looking at him dismissively. “But make it brief - we wolves aren’t very patient with our food.”

Stretch shudders, slowly drawing himself up to his knees. “your brother is in my village; if you guys stay right here i’ll go get him for you.” 

The wolf snarls. “Do you think we’re stupid!?” he snaps, ears pinned back. “We’re not letting you go-”

“Edge!” The other wolf halts him. Edge, as his name seems to be, stands down, allowing his superior to step closer to Stretch. “Alright, bunny - you run off and go get my friend’s brother here; if you’re not back in ten minutes we’ll send half the guard behind you. It’s their lunch break, after all~”   


Stretch swallows. “b-but i’m at least 20 minutes away from here.”

“Then you better get running, huh, rabbit?” Her voice is smooth; it sends shivers down Stretch’s spine as he slowly gets to his feet and breaks out in a sprint, leaving the cruel wolf voices behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL if you made it this far - congrats! I probably would have clicked away around the time Blue unironically called himself an Easter bunny. Who the fuck writes this shit?? XD
> 
> Since you made it here might as well leave me some kudos and comments, right? Give me a smile for Easter! ^u^


End file.
